


You tried

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for season 9 and season 10, when Dean tried and tried but just couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You tried

You tried to do the right thing.  
You tried to find them.  
You tried to protect them.  
You tried to save them.  
You tried to make it all better.  
You tried to make the sacrifice.  
You tried to tell them.  
You tried to find it.  
You tried to fix it.  
You tried to hide it.  
You tried to finish it.  
You tried to tell him the truth.  
You tried to say the words.  
You tried to protect him.  
You tried to make it right.  
You tried to explain.  
You tried to kill.  
You tried to stop.  
You tried to save.  
You tried to get it all right.  
But it didn’t work, did it well?


End file.
